


Do No Harm

by MurderousMirages



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Old Work, Self-Harm, but im going to post this for people who want to read it, but its fluffy towards the end, dont read if self harm is relevant to you, i really dont, i think the self harm part is not good, its not nice and fun at all, ok i dont like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousMirages/pseuds/MurderousMirages
Summary: to be honest, just read the tags. its a one-shot and really really bad
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 9





	Do No Harm

**Author's Note:**

> if this causes any problems which I dont think that it should, take it down. this is from my old wattpad, @pegsANDmax  
> this is my tumblr - send asks, @damngoodgirl  
> I feel as though this was either a cry for help from my past self of romanticizing something that shouldn't be

They (the core four plus Kevin) are all sitting in a comfortable booth in Pops (at quite late at night) sipping milkshakes, laughing their butts off not a care in the world. But there was one girl the blonde one who was paying attention to every little word, waiting for the wrong move, for her response. But she hopes that she wouldn't have to talk. She just smiles at every comment. Pulling up her sleeve, that was until her third milkshake when she also got dared to put fries with it. How delicious. 

"I'll do it!" Kevin exclaims "But on one condition, Betty does it with me."

"Eww, no way that's gross!" Betty laughs but reaches out for a handful of fries sticking it into the sides and straw of the milkshake. 

"Hey, Betty whats that?" Veronica questions pointing to Betty's exposed skin, peaking out of the sleeve of her jacket. Most people wouldn't pay attention to a little bit of exposed skin, but something obviously caught Ronnie's mind. "Betty, can you elaborate on why your skin is so swollen and why in the heavens is it bandaged? I told you not to go on that camping trip until your skin healed! Betty, are you using the exfoliator I got you?" Veronica grabs Betty's hands. 

"No V, I haven't sorry. I didn't go on the trip, and I got snagged by a branch." Betty teases as she takes a sip of her milkshake, fries and all. 

The group burst out in laughter as they scrunch their faces in disgust. 

"You know Archie sometimes Betty is much manlier than you," Jughead says.

"What? No! Do I need to prove something to you?!"

"Have a milkshake with fries, and a spoon full of ketchup." Kevin confidently states. 

"What!" Archie slams his fist down on the table. "No! That's disgusting!" 

"My point is proven." Jughead clucks his tongue. 

"You were talking about masculinity, how about a friendly arm wrestle competition?"

"Are you questioning my strength, Archie Andrews? Because if you are, you're going to wish you never did." Betty looks into his eyes, dead serious. "Best two outta three." Betty puts her arm on the table. For a while, everything is careless and free. 

"Oh its on!" 

"On three guys," Veronica announces taking her satin scarf and waving it up in the air. 

"One...two...three!" 

This is just like a race, with Kevin being the commentary, and Jughead and Veronica cheering them on, Betty has a rush of adrenaline flowing through her making her eyes go slack from the concentration. 

"Come on Bets! Beat him!" She can hear Jug and Kevin yelling. But Betty Cooper wasn't focused on anything else, just to beat Archie. She locks her jaw and her brows furrow. She can feel Archie's muscles tense as he pushes her arm back just a little.

"Archie Andrews don't think about pushing me," Betty grunts, "Because I will PUSH BACK!" she shouts as she brings his arm down. Rasing hers in triumph, a large smile plastered on her face. 

"Betty!" They all shout, excluding Archie who was massaging his red hand. 

"Betty that's not a scratch from a stick." Jughead's voice ends the glee as he looks worriedly down at her arm. Her sleeve rode up showing cuts on her arm, some deep, some new, some old, not many of them were well taken care of, as not a lot of her cuts were bandaged. To say the least, her arm looked like the battleground from the Zombie Appcolysipe. 

"Betty, what the hell?" says Kevin, both Archie and Veronica staring at her in disbelieve. 

"Betty-" Jugstarts, but Betty doesn't seem to have it. 

"You know what guys, this night has been really nice, but I think my mom is expecting me home." Betty pulls up her sleeve, grabbing her phone. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She says flashing them an all to fake smile. 

But it seems that Pops has gone quiet the only thing that was heard was the echoing of her footsteps, but another one seems to follow suit. 

"Betty wait!" It was Jughead. 

Betty Cooper mentally groans, debating to tell him off or just ignore him. She decides on the latter. 

"Betty!" He shouts again, time to resort to plan two. 

"Juggie, I'm fine if that's what you were wondering."

"I was wondering where those marks came from." Jughead looks into her eyes, as she tries to resist the urge to bite her lip. She's itching, to tell the truth, but she can't, and she won't.

"I was cat sitting, and I got scratched, that's all. If you excuse me I have to get going." Betty leaves a puzzled Jughead thinking if the blonde was, in fact, hiding something from him.

Betty walks home eager to leave the day behind her. Upon opening the door she finds an angered Alice Cooper sitting at the dining room table. 

"Where were you, Elizabeth. Don't tell me that you were hanging out with Veronica and Archie," She spats their names. "You have a curfew, Elizabeth, I want an answer." 

"Sorry, mom, I was out at Pops."

"That's no reason to be home late. Go to your room, and you are grounded for two weeks, Elizabeth." Alica shouts pointing to the stairs. 

And without a word Betty Cooper silently walks into her room with tears in her eyes. Changing out of her jeans to shorts and a white tee. She sits on the bed, soon getting up to move to sit on the toilet, looking at something stuck to the trash can. A knife, a hunting knife. A bloody hunting knife. Looking at it then looking away, stealing glances at it every so often. She was debating something. Tears threatening to spill over, she grabs the knife, looking up and breathing in, tears caressing her cheeks. Looking away as she opens the knife, sliding it across her thighs, multiple times, wincing in pain every time, but still bringing the bloodied knife to her thighs again and again. The blood oozing out staining her shorts and leaving a plant in her brain. But she's sitting there bloody, crying, begging. 

"Betty, there's someone here to see you." her mother's voice rings out. 

"Betty?" Jughead's voice whispers. 

She ignores him hoping that he won't see her in this state. Weak. 

"Juggie, just go away." she cries out, in between cuts. Cutting herself for a pain, sorrow, and a suffering. 

"Bets? Are you ok?" She wanted to shout that she wasn't, that she didn't want to see the day again, that she has had enough. But nothing comes out, just a whimper. "Betty. Open. The. Door." 

"No Juggie, I'm fine, really." 

"Then come out." 

He can't catch me like this, she cuts again. It's not enough. 

"Betty. Open. The. Damn. Door." he grits

"No Jughead." she breathes, her voice going soft, eyes rolling back. It's a feeling that she's used to.

"Betty, please come out I brought ice cream." Jughead reasons

"No Juggie, please." 

But Jughead remembered something, that Betty taught him. How to pick locks. He finds the nearest bobby pin and gets to work on opening the door. But he's not ready to see whats on the other end. He's prepared himself for something else, but not this. A bloody Betty was sitting on the toilet gripping a knife just as bloody as her leg. 

"Betty." Jughead moves towards her, in a slow comforting manner. "Betty. Why would you do this?" Jughead moves so that he is hugging her, putting an arm around her squeezing her tight, afraid that she would rip out of his hands. He looks pale and there are faint tears in his eyes. 

"You know Jug, sometimes the world is too much for me. I want to disappear, go away, I made a mistake Jughead. But you know, being perfect, being me, comes with these flaws, these pains. I hate myself Jughead, I'm just not good enough. My mother doesn't love me Jug." Betty sniffles, her tears still flowing vigorously. "Jughead." she sobs. 

"Betty Cooper, you are not perfect, we all know that, but you are extraordinary. We all feel that way." Jughead brings her closer to him, kissing her forehead wiping something wet lands on her head, a tear.

"Juggie don't cry," Betty whispers. Jughead stands up and walks to the medicine cabinet, pulling out gauze and a cloth. Bending down to wipe the blood off her legs. Bandaging them softly and carefully. 

"Come here, Betty." Jughead stands up, as she snuggles into his chest. He picks her up and places on her bed, slowing placing a kiss on her forehead. He moves to clean up the mess in the bathroom, coming back sliping his shoes off, to sit on the bed. 

"Juggie." Betty pulls him closer to him. "Don't go." she smiles. "Thank you, Juggie. Thank you so much."

Jughead lays on the bed, pulling her close, playing with her curls. "Anytime Betty. "

"Why did you do it, why did you come to my aid, Romero," she whispers her eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears. 

"Because I love you, Betty, I love you, Betty Cooper."

Betty places a shy kiss on his lips. 

"I still don't understand why you did it." 

But Betty's asleep, "I love you." he says kissing her.


End file.
